


Dia de Los Muertos

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hales, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Stiles goes to see his best friend Derek who is celebrating the day of the dead.





	Dia de Los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles are only friends in this, not romantically involved.

“Derek? You here?” Stiles cautiously entered the hale house that now stood proud and un-damaged from all the hard work Derek had done in the last year to reconstruct his family's house.

 

Today was the second of November and Stiles new that meant one thing for Derek. 

 

“Yeah I’m in here Stiles.” Stiles heard Derek's voice boom from upstairs and instantly new where the man was.

 

Stiles climbed up the stairs taking them two at a time and turned to the left heading for the last door in the corridor. 

 

When Derek had started to refurbish each room he had asked Stiles to help him with every room but this one. Stiles had not known until they were finished with the houses furniture shopping and sorting the reason why he hadn't needed (or wanted) help for this room. It was in tribute to his family. One room as a shrine for his dead family members both human and werewolf alike. 

 

Before even entering the room Stiles noticed the wood carved Mi Familia above the door frame.

 

Stiles slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough that he could fit into before shutting it closed, almost as if he was trying to keep everything negative or bad out, so that the room stayed holy. 

 

Sacred.

 

Inside the room Stiles’s view went straight to the man who was bent down on his knees in a praying position, head bowed. Derek was wearing a grey Henley and dark blue sweatpants. It was the most casual that Stiles had ever had the privilege of seeing Derek in.

 

Stiles didn't want to disrespect him or disrupt him so he copied his position laying down a dish of tres leche cake that he had made just for Derek in the form of a skull and decorated with traditional day of the dead colors. 

 

“Thank you, Stiles!” Derek was now looking up at Stiles with a small smile, so Stiles counted it as a win just with the fact that he could make him smile. 

 

“Welcome buddy!” Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder squeezing gently. 

 

He remembered the day that Derek asked him to come over to see something special, that special thing turned out to be this room. He walked in and saw that the room was lite by many candles of various sizes. There was a table to the very back of the room that housed an alter of slightly burnt photos of what Stiles assumed was Derek’s lost family members. 

 

Derek had told him that day that the room was specifically to celebrate the memories that he had of his family before the fire. 

 

That his mother use to make the best tres leche cupcakes for their loved ones who had departed this world. How his dad would always start the celebration with a memory of something that his father had done or said. He then went on to speak about how Laura, and Cora would sneak a cupcake away from their mother’s platter before she could even deliver them to the altar and in turn his mom would start yelling at them in Spanish. 

 

Though Derek said that once his mom told him that she knew that the girls did that every year so she knew it would happen, and how she always made three extra just for her children before passing one to him. He also spoke about how he always watched his mom bake because he got to see her as his mom, in those moments that her guard was down, and not as his alpha.

 

In retrospect Stiles told him about his own mother and how much he missed her.

 

Stiles looked back to the altar to see the fringed photos of Derek’s family and to light a nearby candle for both Derek’s family and for his own mo..

 

“Is..is that..” He couldn't finish. His breath was caught in his throat at the picture of his mom that he knew was newly placed there since the last time he had been in this room.

 

“Uh..yeah I asked your dad for a picture of her a few weeks ago, I thought it was only fair that your family be represented along with mine since you're my best friend and hold a special place in my heart. Plus my mom would have hit me over the head if I didn't celebrate the person who gave life to my closest friend.”

 

“That’s very kind of you Der. Thank you.” Stiles said turning to the side to give Derek a brief hug, but was shocked when Derek wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back fiercely.

 

“Let's go celebrate with some dinner Sti.” Derek said letting go and getting up walking off to the door. Before he stopped to wait for Stiles.

 

Stiles got up quickly and met Derek at the door. 

 

They went downstairs hand in hand to celebrate the rest or Dia de Los Muertos together as best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not all familiar with the in's and out's of the day of the dead, so I mean no offense if I got any information wrong. If I did however please let me know (kindly) so I can fix it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
